


sounds perfect to me

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton asks Roman a question that catches him off guard.





	sounds perfect to me

“You’re incredibly handsome, and I’m not the only one that thinks that.”

Roman looks up at Patton from where he’s lying with his head on Patton’s chest and curled against his side with their legs intertwined so as much them as Roman manages is touching.

“I’m glad you think so because you’re pretty damn handsome too but what’s the point?” he asks.

Sighing, Patton absentmindedly draws circles on Roman’s shoulder with his finger.

“Why are you with me when you can have anyone?” Patton asks.

Roman’s jaw drop opens and he’s silent for a few moments.

“What utter bullshit.”

“Language, Roman!”

Roman shakes his head in response.

“Nuh uh. You don’t get to ‘language’ me when you let something so stupid leave your lips.”

Silence falls over them for a few minutes as Roman contemplates a response to the question.

“Say I could have anyone, that doesn’t change the fact the only person I want is you, dearheart.”

Patton blushes causing Roman to smile.

“So, what brought this on?” asks Roman concerned.

Thinking about lying, Patton takes one look at his boyfriend and realizes that it won’t work. He doesn’t like to lie to Roman when it’s not necessary (date night and presents are totally worth it though.)

“I was at the coffee shop this afternoon, waiting to meet up with Logan when I overheard a couple of people from another floor in this dorm talking; that we don’t go together, you deserve so much better…that kind of thing,” Patton confesses.

As much as Roman wants to go hunt down these people and correct their terrible opinions, Patton comes first.

“Forget them, Patton. They don’t have a single good bone in their body. They’re intimidated by you and how _good_ you are. So, they’ll try to tear you down to feel less afraid and better about themselves,” asserts Roman with a sharp jab to Patton’s chest, right where his heart is.

Patton grabs Roman’s hand to stop the jabbing then brings it up to his lips and places a kiss on the back of it causing Roman to relax a little.

“Lo tried to tell me the same thing, in his own way but I guess, I just needed to hear it from you to believe it,” Patton replies.

Hearing this, Roman beams brightly.

Then he moves so he’s straddling Patton’s waist causing him to raise an eyebrow at the action.

Roman stares down at him then licks his lips.

“Mmm…someone likes this, does he?”

Patton smacks him on the hip.

“Harder, Daddy.”

Roman winks at Patton who stares at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped at the comment.

The mood last for all of thirty seconds when Roman bursts out laughing followed by Patton. Roman collapses on top of Patton who wraps his arms around his waist tightly.

“I love you, Patton. You’re the only person who doesn’t want me to be _perfect_, just me,” says Roman softly.

Patton kisses him gently.

“I will smite them for you though,” offers Roman.

Patton laughs.

“How about you keep loving me instead?” he bargains.

“Sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
